


Tiny Dancer

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 9 Challenge prompt was Nutcracker BalletWarnings: Fluff and hints of a relationshipPairing: Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter), Natasha RomanoffSummary:Tony gifts the present of a lifetime to Natasha Romanff
Kudos: 3





	Tiny Dancer

Belle rested against Tony’s chest her fingers smoothing over the scars he still bore on his chest. This man had so nearly not been around to be a part of her life, and the thought that she couldn’t have know this feeling with him scared her.

So I have a surprise for Natasha - it’s really her Christmas gift, but even with my influence she needs to get it early”

Belle enjoyed heading the rumble of his voice in his chest, and gave a small hum to indicate she was listening 

“So the thing is I need you to be available at 6 to come and help be five it to her - you can do that right baby”

Belle placed a soft kiss on his chest “Of course”

“Perfect” She could hear the smile In his voice “I know it’s short noice, so I took the liberty of getting something for you to wear”

Belle tilted her head up looking up at his jaw, her hands stopping any movement “Tony/…..”

“ah ah I know. You don’t like it when I spend money on you, but I want you to be there, and you needed a specific outfit. I know you could have shopped but then Natasha would likely of wanted to come and well, then everything would be ruined”

Belle couldn’t help but shake her head before craning up to kiss the underside of Tony’s jaw. “Just this once Tony. I don’t want you for your money, I just love the time that we spend together”

“Hmm me too Snowflake. Now…” Tony rolled gently pushing Belle onto her back, as he smiled down at her “We have at least an hour before we need to be anywhere and I intend to spend it seeing if I can make you make those wonderful noises again”. 

Belle giggled as his lips found hers and his hands moved to her breasts. The giggle turned into a moan and she lost herself in the arms of her lover.

Looking in the mirror Belle dreaded to think just how much Tiny had spent to get the dress she was currently wearing. The deep metallic blue shimmered gently under the light, It was perfectly sized, fitted her like a glove, and showed enough of her neck ad cleavage to be sexy but not trashy. She loved the way it swayed as she moved.

“You look even better than I imagined Snowflake”. Tony was dressed in one of his impeccably tailored suits, bowtie still undone around his neck. Belle smiled back at him

“I really want to tell you how I feel it’s too much and not necessary but I really love the dress”

Tony laughed coming to stand behind her, his hands on her hips and his chin resting gently on her shoulder “You know I would fill a wardrobe with dresses like this for you If that’s what you wanted” he kissed her shoulder “but I know you don’t so le the treat you just once in a while ok” 

“Ok but just once in a while”

“Shall we” Tony stepped back extending his arm and Belle draped her hand over his elbow as they headed out to meet the others. 

Tony had laid on a couple of chauffeur driven limos for the team, complete with drinks and snacks and the spirits were hight as they drove through the city. Belle mostly enjoyed sitting next to Tony and listening to the others. The peace she felt surrounded by this group warmed her soul. 

She could feel a slight tension in Tony, it obviously mattered to him that Natasha enjoyed this evening, she knew that he had put a lot of thought into this gift and while he didn’t like to show it, these people meant the world to him. 

The car’s eventually pulled up outside a grand looking theatre that was beautifully lit and the team regrouped. Tony cleared his throat “Look I appreciate you all getting dressed up and coming along tonight, Natasha I wanted to get you something that you would enjoy for Christmas, I mean I know you like knifes and leather and all that, but this year I figured something a little different”

The others all chuckled. “The NY Ballet company has been putting a special series of performances for Christmas to raise money for local charities. The performances have been by invitation only and tonight is the last for the season and we have a box waiting in your name, I also had a discussion with the director and he has agreed that the money raised tonight will go to New Yorkers for Children in your name. 

Natasha stepped forward and hugged Tony in an uncharacteristic show of emotions. Belle watched as Tony gently rubbed his friends back, his eyes looking pretty soft and possibly a little teary when Natasha kissed his cheek in thanks.

Tony ushered them inside and they were quickly escorted up to a private box and Natasha was ushered to the central seat. 

“Have you ever seen the Ballet?” Natasha turned to Belle a smile in place

Belle shook her head “Never. It’s not something I really know anything about”

Natasha gave a sick laugh “I’m pretty sure that most of these guys haven’t either so don’t worry about it. I can explain anything that’s happening and answer any questions you might have. 

“That would be wonderful - I didn’t know that you were such a big fan of ballet. I hope you don’t mind me saying that it seems an unusual hobby for a spy”

Natasha turned to face Belle a little more her smile a little sad and Belle couldn’t help but reach out and squeeze the other woman’s hand 

“I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to make you sad”. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not really sad, just a little melancholy. Once upon a time I wanted to been of those women on the stage. There was something very freeing about moving to the music”

“I’m sorry that you had to give up that dream. It explains how you move so beautifully when you fight though”

The smile Natasha gave her was a little happier “Well the skills had to be useful for something no ? And when you think of it most kids don’t get to be what they first dreamed off so it is what it is”. 

The lights dipped and the opening notes rose from the orchestra pit, the curtains opened and the first of the dancers took to the stage.

Belle had been glued to the stage and found that sitting next to Natasha she learnt a lot about the moves the dancers performed and what each act was showing. She had stood with the others at the end of the performance and clapped and cheered for the dancers.  
Tony had disappeared as the dancers appeared for their encore and returned just as everyone was getting ready to head out of the box/

“If you could all sit your assess down there is one more party to tonight. We just need to wait here for a couple of minutes, I am sure you can find some way to entertain yourselves”

Belle headed over to Tony cuddling into his side as he checked his phone

“And just what else do you have planned for tonight Mr Stark?” She spoke quietly in his ear, watching as he licked his lips a small smirk in place. 

Tony bent down pressings lips up against Belle’s ear “Now you just need to wait and see Little Miss and if you keep brushing against me like that things are going to get ….out of hand pretty quickly”. Warm dry lips smoothed over the tendon n Belles neck before they were followed by the sharp nip of teeth, and the brush of tongue to ease the sling. 

Belle felt her cheeks flush as her knees felt a little wobbly and her breath caught in her chest. Before she could respond in kind a cough pulled Tony’s attention elsewhere 

“We are ready Mr Stark if you and the rest of the party would like to follow me” they were ushered out of the box, through a door marked for employees only and down sets of stairs which eventually lead to the stage wings. 

“Ms Romanoff” The guide waved Natasha forward “This is Alexandra Ansanelli, she is our current principle ballerina and took the lead in tonight performance”. 

Natasha was delighted to spend time talking with the younger woman and Belle was sure that she had never seen someone touch things as reverently as Natasha did when she saw the costumes. 

Tony leaned down to whisper in Belle’s ear “And now for the grande finale” Belle looked up slightly puzzled and Tony tuned her head back to Natasha as Ms Ansanelli handed the spy a box

A gasp came from Natasha when she opened the box to find a custom made pair of ballet slippers. The orchestra are waiting, there is to be one last performance of the Dance of the Sugarplum fairy tonight - if you would”

Natasha looked lost for words as the others moved to find seats. Tony threw a wink in Natashas direction “See you out there red”

As the lights dipped once more the group fell quiet, the curtains opened and there in the spotlight stood the teams resident red head, dressed in a custom tailored costume. The orchestra played the first note and Natasha began to move.

As the final note rang out Natasha held the final position and the team stood whooping and clapping. Belle head tears in her eyes and she squeezed Tony’s arm. 

“You did good Tony. She looks so happy and you did that. I’ve got to say I’m not sure how you beat this next year”

Tony laughed, popping her on the butt to encourage Belle forward and Belle jumped f before shaking her ass at him and then moving to leave the seats.

The mood as they group joined Natasja was jubilant and Belle couldn’t wait to see what else Tony would have planned for their friends.


End file.
